What really happened in Dressarosa
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Megumi's time locked in Dressarosa, we have hinted but not seen. Doflamingo/OC.


What really happened during Dressarosa?

The seastone rubbed harshly against the Siren's wrists as the chain that was held them together today was pure gold, Doflamingo was up to something he normally makes the chain seastone as well. Again has she has been over the last month she is sitting at Doflamingo's feet her feet tucked under her as she sat on a large silk pillow. She remembered from her time as a Celestial Dragon that someone of fathers associates had the same.

The gold chain rattled slightly today, it was looped around Doflamingo's wrist being pulled every now and again as Doflamingo grabbed something. The seastone around her wrists kept her quite, she hated this she felt like she was back under Akainu's thumb again. Today they were in the Colloseume again watching the poor Princess Rebecca being forced to fight the others who were locked up as well.

Megumi folded her hands in her lap twisting the golden chain around her own fingers looking up to see Diaminate taking the seat next to Doflamingo. As he had pased his fingers brushed across the back of her head like a prized cat or something. She glared at him snapping her teeth slightly, which for once Doflamingo took notice off. Wrapping his hand around the golden chain he yanked her up off the pillow to stand before him, "It's not nice to bite the hand that feeds you," he growled at her tugging her up to her feet.

She kept her head bowed, wishing her hair was loose so it would fall down infront of her face at it would of once before when Pops scolded her for being reckless. The long slim fingers reached out taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb Doflamingo forced hr to look up and into his eyes.

"Now apologise," he growled, she went to bow before he pushed her to the side so she stood in front of Diaminate, she dropped to the floor in front of him. "Hands and knees," the Warlord growled at her.

Megumi shifted her body around so she was on her hands and knees in front of Diamiante, she bit her lip feeling her cheeks flush red with embrassement as Diaminate leant back and placed his feet on her back.

She knelt there what felt like hours, Diaminates feet pressed against her scarred skin pressing into the bright pink flesh. Diaminate suddenly stood after the fifth fight of the day finished biding goodbye to the young master petting the new pet before swishing out the room.

The private viewing room was now empty appart from the two of them, a hand wrapped in Megumi's hair suddenly forcing her to stand. Bitting her lip finally allowing a tear to fall as she was forced back onto Doflamingo's lap.

"Such a good pet," he hissed into her ear, "Didn't whine once did you."

She rattled the chains that connected her wrist she would of growled if she could, Doflamingo reached around wrapping an arm around her waist dragging he back across his legs. He brushed her hair out of the way nestling his face in the crook of her neck, she felt his lips curve up into a smirk, "Oh yes well I can't have you screaming now can I," He stated as he grinded his erection into her lower back.

Megumi clenched her eyes shut as she felt his hand run up the valley between her breasts his arm snuggly between them as he grabbed her chin, the pressure of his fingers forced her mouth open in a silent gasp. His free hand grabbed hold of her left thigh forcing her to spread her legs open wide for him.

His lips pressed softly against her neck as he trailed his fingers across his covered her covered thighs, his grib tightened on her jaw making her shift in his lap ever so slightly brushing against his hardened cock.

His hand fisted within the material of her skirt dragging it up across her calfs past her knees, he dipped his hands under the fabric of her skirt. She jolted as his fingers bushed against her inner thigh, she shook her head violently trying to pull away he let go of her chin. Grabbing hold of the front of the dress he yanked the material forward. The beads scattered across the floor and the silk mterial dropped down from her chest.

His large hand encased her entire breast within his dangerous hold, he kneeded the flesh harshally in his hand, his eyes down casted on the fight below smirking to himself no one was watching good. Megumi tilted her head back her pink hair fanning out against his pink feather coat.

Guilt coiled within her stomach as she bucked slightly into Doflamingo's fingers as he brushed across her clit. She shouldn't be recating like this, no, no, tears welled in her silver eyes. It should only be Marco and Ace she reacts to not him, anybody but him.

No sound escaped her throat as she despertaley tried to fight the urge of rubbing herself against his fingers which now dipped into silk underwear rubbing against the pearl. He chuckled in her ear as he watched her struggle with her inner demons, he slipped his hand further down into the silk underwear pressing two fingers against her entrance.

"Wanton little wench aren't you," he chuckled in her ear.

If she could speak she would be begging him to stop, anything just stop making it feel so good. Her eyes popped open wide as he suddenly jammed his fingers into her tight passage, she shifted in her seat leaning forward slightly pressing down onto his fingers. Her breaths came out in sort laboured pants, "Is this what you want, poor princess," he chuckled as he curled his fingers up within her, "Has no one touched you since the war."

She couldn't help herself as she grinded down onto his fingers, the palm of his hand rubbed against her clit she leant forward throwing her head bac as she did perfectily arching into his hand. She felt tingling running up her thighs as her legs started to shake, 'fuck' she repeaed over and over in her head before her body became as taught as a bow string her walls clamped down on Doflamingo's fingers as she tried to ride out the after mass off her orgasm. But Doflamingo pulled his fingers away allowing her to slowly come down from her high, he roughly pushed her down to the floor.

Megumi winced as she felt her chest impact onto the hard stone floor, she pushed herself up onto her elbow flinching back as a large shadow over casted her. She felt two hands wrap around her ankles suddenly flipping her over onto her back, she was a weakling compared to Doflamingo. Her devil fruit maybe, but locked in seastone she felt weak and powerless.

The remains of her dress was pushed up to her waist, as he settled inbetween her thighs grabbing hold of the underside of her thighs he dragged her clousure towards him. Slamming her sex into his clothed cock, her mouth opened in a silent gasp but her back screamed in protest as it had been dragged across the floor.

"No wonder why they kept you," Doflamingo chuckled drinking in the sight below him, her pink hair fanned out across the sandy coloured stones, silver eyes wide with fright sparkling in there own right, her cheeks flushed a soft pink colour and her lips soft and plump ready for the taking. Her breathing stilled as he loomed over her, his eyes level with her own his lips a hair width inbetween them.

"Bet you were on your back everyday for them weren't you," one of his hands planted in the space between her shoulder and neck, "Moaning like the wanton whore you are," whilst his free hand untied his belt allowing his cock to be free from the confindes of his trousers.

Megumi shook her head violently sending the pink locks sprawling around her, Doflamingo yanked her head backwards her mouth opened in a silent cry of pain as her head slammed down against the floor. His lips trailed up her jaw biting at random moments keeping her on her toes and leaving bright purple bruises in his wake.

"This is what you want isn't it," he growled in her, "To be fucked like the bitch you are, though the Fleet Admiral might be happy if his little fiance who knows how to take cock."

Tears streamed down porcelian cheeks as the Siren struggled against the war lord, Doflamingo yanked her head backwards as he poistioned himself at her entrance. His twisted smirked spread across his lips, as he pushed himself swifty into her.

Megumi felt full, fuller than she had been with either Marco or Ace but they were normal height Doflamingo was ten foot tall she felt like she was going to be torn in half. One hand now held her by her hip whilst the one tangled in her hair bringing her to sit fully up right on his lap.

"Don't need to guide you know do I," He chuckled.

Megumi's silver eyes narrowed onto him, as she snapped her teeth back at him. Doflamingo's smirk dropped into frown as he suddenly let go of her hair allowing the Siren to fall back against the ground her hips arched herself upwards s Doflamingo grabbed hold of the other side of her hips. Looming over her as he slowly withdrew himself from her warm walls and slammed himself fully back into her.

Tears slip from the Sirens eyes as Doflamingo continued to slam himself into the woman, forcing her back to scrape across the stone floor cutting into her scarred skin. She arched her body up slowly meet his thrusts. She wanted to scream at herself scratch herself something to make her stop enjoying herself.

Doflamingo chuckled leaning over her until his face was level with her own tilting his head to the side, he ran his tongue across her cheek collecing the tear as he went. His chuckled stabbed her head as he whispered in her ear, "You ejoy this don't you... fufufufu, you actually want me to fuck you... you little whore."

She shook her head violently the pink locks brushed up against his cheek, she hated herself how could she betray them like this. He shifted his hips slightly hitting deeper within the Siren, her hands reached up grabbing the sides of the pink feather coat.

Her fingers were lost within the feathers, his breath tickled her neck as he kissed along her jawline before bitting down hard on the spot behind her ear. She would of screamed if her voice box would of allowed it, but no she had to lay back and endure the pleasure that was building within her.

"The Phoenix and the fire fist kept you around for a reason," he laughed as he felt her walls start to shake around him, he looked down at her to see her eyes clenched shut as she shifted about trying to get away from his touch her breathing was becoming laboured forcing her chest to push further out.

He slipped one of his hands over her hip, before he roughly circled her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her body became taught as she let out a silent screaming her body arching off the stone floor as her walls clamped around him, Doflamingo stilled his movements allowing the Siren to ride out her own orgasm. Her cheeks flushed as pink as her hair, as she rubbed herself against his thumbs, her legs shivered as she stilled for a few moments. She slowly started to come down from her high before Doflamingo picked up his pace again, her legs wrapped around him squeezing him tightly drawing him into her.

"Wanton whore aren't you," he chuckled into her ear.

Her silver eyes popped open wide as she felt him twitch within her walls, she slammed her hands down against his chest trying to force him back. But Doflamingo kept on his pace sped up whilst his trusts became more powerful, she silently cried not able to do anything as his thrusts stumbled a bit and he started miss his beats he groaned loudly above her. Doflamingo shouted out his pleasure as his hand clamped down on her hip keeping himself steady as he spilled himself into her walls.

Megumi bit down onto her bottom lip trying to stop herself from shivering as Doflamingo withdrew from her and back up onto his throne. His fingers snatched hold of the golden chain forcing her up onto her knees, she was straight in between his legs his cock still erect glistening from her own juices. Her body flinched from pain as she sat on her knees, not being used to something this size before it being constantly rammed into her body.

Doflamingo tightened his hand around the chain yanking her forward suddenly forcing her face to brush up against his erection, wiping her juices across her face, "You made a mess, you clean it up," Doflamingo ordered.

Her hands were forced up nearly above her head as she tried to pull back Doflamingo yanked on the chain again forcing her closer. Doflamingo's free hand wove into the Siren's hair his nails scrapping against her scalp as her wrapped his fingers around her long locks tugging sharly her mouth opened in a gasp of pain before Doflamingo rammed his full length down her throat.

Doflamingo leant back in his throne groaning in pleasure as her throat contracted around his cock, "No teeth," He warned her leaving it at that as her lips enclosed around him, "Yes the real reason those idiots kept you."

He pulled her head back until the head sat inbetween her lips before slamming her head back down till her nose brushed the wisp of blonde curls, his groan was loud and vibrated off the stone walls ringing in her ears. She couldn't help put look up at him, his head was tilted back against the plushed cushion as he continued to fuck her mouth. Megumi tried to keep up with his pace but the warlord had more stamina than her and seemed to be pleased with having complete and utter control her movements.

He yanked her head back fully his cock pop out of her mouth, her breathing laboured as she tried to catch her breath. Her chest heaved as she looked up into the Warlords eyes, Doflamingo tilted his head back down and smiled widely at her.

"Pretty little lips you have," He pulled her head closure so his precum could wipe against her own lips, "If I didn't have a country to run," he laughed.

He kept a tight grib on the back of her head whilst his free hand dropped the golden chain but she kept her hands up unsure that she was allowed to drop them, her body still hurt from him she didn't want to be beaten she was still bruised from the last time. His free hand wrapped around the base of his erection slowly lazily stroking himself pushing the tip against her lips he smeared the salty cum across her lips.

"Oh yes," Doflamingo groaned bucking his hips up into his own hand pushing harshly against her lips, she felt disgusted as he twitched against her lips his nails dug into her scalp tilting her head back she gasped as he came. A loud groan filled the area as he shot himself across her face, she clenched her eyes turning her head away from him feeling her cheeks burn with embarrasment.

Doflamingo grinned as he slumped against his throne, easily tucking himself back into his trousers he watched the Siren slump to the floor her body shaking slightly from the cold. She scrubbed at her face trying to wipe his cum off her face as quickly as she could, he tapped her with his shoe effectivly pushing her over as he chuckled, "You won't be leaving here Siren, not until Kaido's plan is fully in set."

AN:... Ummm no comments, Oh lord I don't know why I wrote this I don't think Doflamingo would of left her untouched like this to be fair. Poor Megumi, I really need to stop bullying her she's to sweet and... not so innocent.

Well hope you guys enjoyed.

Love

Scarlet


End file.
